Adventures in Random Fun time With Zelda and Pals
by Apalachian
Summary: Its my first try at the whole random thing oo And I based it off deadeyedaves, because his rocks :P But I wont be following his storyline though, so this'll be new
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: You Suck. I suck. We All Suck. I don't own Zelda.**

Its time for LETS BE RANDOM AND HAVE FUN TIME WHICH WAS BASED OFF OF DEADEYEDAVES AIRWZAC AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR PERMISSION BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE HE DOESN'T OWN ZELDA EITHER SO I CAN HAVE FUN HAPPY RANDOM TIMES IN WHICH NOBODY WILL FIND FUNNY BECAUSE IM A TERRIBLE WRITER AND DEADEYEDAVE IS AN AWESOME ONE BUT I'LL STILL WRITE THIS ANYWAY BECAUSE I WANT TO WITH ZELDA AND HER PALS

Also known as, LBRAHFTWWBOODAAIDAFPBIDMBHDOZESICHFHRTIWNWFFBIATWADIAAOBISW  
TABIWTWZAHP

Chapter 1 of LBRAHFTWWBOODAAIDAFPBIDMBHDOZESICHFHRTIWNWFFBIATWADIAAOBISW  
TABIWTWZAHP begins now.

"I'm bored." Says Link.

"Me too." Says Zelda.

"Me also." Says Impa.

"I have to admit, I am also pretty bored." Says Old Dude.

And that goes on for a long time while Zelda, Link, Skull Kid, Mido, Rauru, Ruto, Darunia, Ganondorf, Saria, Impa, The Old Dude who gives you the Wooden Sword in the First Zelda game (will be referred to as Old Dude from now on), Nabooru, Malon, And last but not least…

"Who is it?" says Link.

"WHO COULD IT BE?" says Skull kid.

"You know Skull Kid, your copying deadeyedaves copyrighted cap lock material." Says Impa.

"I DON'T CARE ITS BETTER TO TALK REALLY REALLY LOUD BECAUSE THEN PEOPLE GET ANNOYED BECAUSE THEY'RE LIKE WOAH WHY IS HE TALKING IN CAPITALS ALL THE TIME AND THEY GET REALLY PISSED BECAUSE THE CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY AND OH MY GOSH WHO IS THAT?" says Skull kid.

"Bwahahahahaha…I am…APPLE." Says the Author.

"A..pple?" Says all the Zelda Characters.

"Yes, I am apple…I AM THE AUTHOR AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU JUST LIKE DED AND MD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" All the Zelda Characters Scream.

"Yes! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" says Apple.

And then the Chapter ended.

Well, how was that for an incredibly short and boring first chapter?

"Review, for our sakes!" Says Impa.

"Yeah, Apple will kill us if you don't review!" Says Old Dude.

"How come I didn't get to talk at all?" Says Malon and lots of other people.

"REVIEW!" Says Apple.

"OR ELSE YOU SHALL WITNESS THE PERISHING OF ALL YOUR FAVORITE ZELDA CHARACTERS, LIKE ME!" Says Skull Kid.

"And Me!" Says the Old Dude.

"AND ME BECAUSE EVERYBODY LOVES ME RIGHT?!?!?! I ONLY TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD 23 KATRILLION TIMES!" Says Ganon.

"You heard them all, review!" says Apple.

And now this very short and boring chapter is truly over.


	2. The Mutant Cheeses

Disclaimer: If you ever see anybody besides Nintendo saying they own Zelda, automatically shoot them with a bazooka from a distance of 539 feet away.

"I own Zelda." Says Apple.

Gets shot by 50 bazookas at once 

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Says Apple.

Now, here is chapter two folks.

Chapter 1 of LBRAHFTWWBOODAAIDAFPBIDMBHDOZESICHFHRTIWNWFFBIATWADIAAOBISW  
TABIWTWZAHP begins now.

"Well, now I have nothing to do." Says Apple.

"Yeah, you already said your boring disclaimer, and you also broke into our secret clubhouse (A.K.A, Zelda's Castle), and then you wandered about aimlessly until you discovered the secret process of the cheese mutants, which are currently trying to take over the world." Says Nabooru.

"OH MY GOSH WE LIKE TOTALLY HAVE TO STOP THAT EVIL FIEND ALSO KNOWN AS THE EVIL CHEESE MUTANTS WHO ARE LIKE EVIL AND STUFF." Says Skull Kid.

"Let's Roll." Says Darunia, while putting on this nifty little Harley Davidson Jacket and Pair of Sunglasses and putting on some tight leather pants.

"Ewwwww" Says Saria and Mido in unison, when Darunia's pants ripped and his big butt was in their faces.

They hop into the Anti-Cheese mobile, which is equipped with every anti-cheese weapon known to man, and several known to the mutant cheese. Cheese-Its, Cheeto's, Swiss Cheese (the most evil cheese known to the race of cheese), and last put not least,

The Atomic Bomb that only hits things that are made out of cheese like Swiss and mozzarella and other things and it does double damage to mutant cheeses, like the ones that were mentioned earlier in this chapter and the double damage is that it destroys all the cheeses and all their bases and the history that they ever existed, but it is only used when absolutely necessary because it could destroy the entire population of cheese, which would be devastating for the economy and to everyone in the whole entire world, because almost everybody in the world is a national consumer of cheese, and if all their cheese is gone then they would panic and not know what to do so they would go into a mass panic system and eventually genetically create cheese by combining atoms from other items, such as socks and bagels, and then the cheese would be recreated but not before mass destruction as caused to the world and when the world was temporarily destroyed from the 100 drop in cheese, 87 of the population either committed suicide or died from the immense lack of cheese in their body system, which therefore created a whole new world in which the most evil person in the world, George W. Bush (flames happily excepted), took over the world and forced people to work in coal mines and give him all their money and made the world even worse then it already was, so the world was entirely ruined by the using of this bomb and therefore it should only be used as a total, very, AMAZINGLY LAST RESORT IN WHICH IF YOU DO DECIDE TO USE IT YOU BETTER FREAKING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BEFORE THE ENTIRE POPULATION RIPS YOU LIMB FROM LIMB UNTIL YOUR BOILING IN A POT OF STEAMED PORK ROLLS AND YOUR DEAD WITHIN MILLISECONDS.

Also known as the TABTOHTTAMOOCLSAMOATAIDDDTMC,LTOTWMEITCATDDITIDATCAATBATHTTEE,BIIOUWANBICDTEPOCWWBDFTEATEITWEWBAEITWIANCOC,AIATCIGTTWPANKWTDSTWGIAMPSAEGCCBCAFOI,SASAB,ATTCWBRBNBMDACTTWAWTWWTDFT1DIC,8OTPECSODFTILOCITBS,WTCAWNWIWTMEPITW,GWB(FHE),TOTWAFPTWICMAGHATMAMTWEWTIAW,STWWERBTUOTBATISOBUAATV,ALRIWIYDDTUIYBFRFYLBTEPRYLFLUYBIAPOSPRAYDWM Bomb. (yes folks, I really did get all those first letters from the words, and yes it did take me about 20 minutes, thank you very much.).

"Yeah, wow Apple, how long did it take you to write that whole entire letter thing?" says Ganondorf.

"20 whole entire minutes, thank you very much ganondorf." Says Apple.

"Wow" says the Old dude. "I couldn't ever do that for that long!"

"Yeah!" says Malon. "I would die of a cramped hand!"

"Well my hand did get a serious fracture… Ouch" Says Apple.

"Well, we'd better use that bomb so apple doesn't have to live in pain like that." Says Saria.

" YOU FREAKING IDIOT" says Apple. "DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR THE NARRORATOR TELL YOU THE EXPLINATION OF THE TABTOHTTAMOOCLSAMOATAIDDDTMC,LTOTWMEITCATDDITIDATCAATBATHTTEE,BIIOUWANBICDTEPOCWWBDFTEATEITWEWBAEITWIANCOC,AIATCIGTTWPANKWTDSTWGIAMPSAEGCCBCAFOI,SASAB,ATTCWBRBNBMDACTTWAWTWWTDFT1DIC,8OTPECSODFTILOCITBS,WTCAWNWIWTMEPITW,GWB(FHE),TOTWAFPTWICMAGHATMAMTWEWTIAW,STWWERBTUOTBATISOBUAATV,ALRIWIYDDTUIYBFRFYLBTEPRYLFLUYBIAPOSPRAYDWM BOMB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I SPENT THE TIME WRITING THAT OUT FOR A REASON. IT'S A LAST RESORT YOU STUPID FREAKING #$$&$&&&#&#&&#&#&#&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sheesh, no need to get angry, Apple." Says Saria.

"OH YEAH WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS YOU DUMB LITTLE KOKIRI GIRL!!!" Says Apple.

Suddenly, a ice cream cone covered with almonds dropped from the sky, and then it started dancing the polka with a top hat, in which the affects of the mind control device over the old dude wore off and suddenly…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I WILL TAKE OVER THIS STUPID LITTLE FANFICTION!" Says the Old Dude.

"Oh no! He's turned evil again!!!" Says Link.

"Now we can't go fight the mutant cheeses…but wait, I think I just figured something out!" Says Ruto.

"What?!?!" Says everyone in Unison.

"This…evil old man, was controlling the mutant cheeses before he had the mind control device put on him! Then, the mutant cheeses sensed the oncoming of the mind control devices demise, and then they started to attack, because they knew some psycho author would release the key, the flying ice cream cone covered with almonds, and destroy the mind control device forever!" says Ruto.

"Mwahahahahahahaha…you're a smart one ruto, for figuring out my plan so quick…BUT ALAS! IT SEEMS TIME I MUST GO FOR SOME TEA WITH MY MUTANT CHEESE PETS, TATA!" says the Old Dude.

"COME BACK YOU DUMB ASS MORON WHO GAVE ME A USELESS WOODEN SWORD AND NOW IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MUTANT CHEESE!!!" Says Link.

"Wait a Second…APPLE GET BACK HERE!" Says Impa.

"Meep!" Says Apple, while creating a helicopter with a snap of his fingers and rides away in it.

"Oh no, now we have to fight the old dude without author powers!" Says Nabooru.

"Well, lets plan about this later. We have to plot on our attack plan."  
And plot they did. They made a perfect plan, a plan that would get rid of the old man entirely…and they would do it by…

YOU'LL FIGURE OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

"Hahahaha, made you wait!" Says Zelda.

"Yeah, now we get to TOURTURE YOU WITH OUR EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!" says Mido. "Because I'm a Stuck up Dickhole, just like deadeyedaves puts it so nicely, but its still true!"

"Well, review or else you won't get to figure out what happens next because I won't make another chapter!" screams Apple while flying by for 5 seconds on his helicopter.

"NOOO!!! I CAN'T GO ON NOT KNOWING!!!" Says all the people reading!

"WE MUST REVIEW! WE MUST FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! WE WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN, OH GREAT LORD ZELDA CHARACTERS! WE WILL FIND OUT WHAT YOU WILL DO TO THE OLD MAN, AND WE WILL THROW A PARTY BECAUSE YOUR CLIFFHANGERS WILL BE GONE!" Says the people reading again.

"Review!" Adds in Ruto before the chapter ends.

"Revie---AHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GON---" says Link.

And he didn't finish because the chapter ended, but the narrorator can go on forever. And ever. AND EVER. I'll just keep talking…yep, because I'm allowed to because I'm the narrorator and I can keep on talking until I feel like stopping. And I feel like stopping. So g'bye.


End file.
